Mayella Ewell
by thelegendrp
Summary: This story is story is about Mayella Ewell. There is two chapters. One is about Mayella's father being abusive and the second chapter is about mayella falling in love with tom Robinson.


**Joel McCann**

**English **

**12/3/13**

**Mayella Ewell Incident 1 : The Father**

"But I kept on running on this never ending road that I knew would still lead me back to that very same place that I was trying so hard to get away from."

I was sitting on the stone porch of my house as I saw that black man walking by my house

once again to his job. I always watched him walk by and tip his straw hat towards me as

he passed. A kind gesture . . . After he passed by I got up and patted the dust off the back

of my skirt. I then opened the front door of the house and walked into the chaos of all the

children inside. Screaming , crying and laughter loomed everywhere in the room. As

soon as I walked in my little brother pulled my hair and kicked me in the shin. My face

grew pinkish as I started to get upset " what you do that for?! ". He then giggled and

yelled " cus' I felt like doing it! ". Anger flashed through my body as I reached out

quickly to hurt him somehow. My fingers rushed through his hair and I took a good grip

on his hair and I jerked my hand upwards. He screamed out loud and my father walked in

on it. Right when he walked in he screamed on the top of his lounges everybody shut

up!". The kids acted as if they didn't hear a word he said and that was when his eyes met

mine. Immediately I shrieked and let go of my brothers hair and then began to back out

to the front door. He began to push through the crowd of children as my hand fumbled

behind my back with the doorknob to escape. A few steps more and he pressed his body

closely onto mine. A grin crept on to his face "why hello, mayella". I closed my eyes

tightly as his hand squeezed my cheeks as his other hand reached my hand which was on

the doorknob. He then removed my hand and laid his own on the doorknob, he twisted it

to the right and pushed the door open. A breeze of fresh air swept in as he pushed me

outside forcefully. He then ordered me to get to my room immediately. I already knew

what was going to happen. I turned around and started walking towards the back door as a

tear swept down the side of my cheek. I heard him yelling in the house at the kids to go

outside to play and not come in the house until he said so. I walked to the backdoor and I

turned the doorknob to the right and pushed the door open. I began waking towards my

bedroom as I looked around at the messy house. The door to my room was already open

so I walked right in. I then shut the door behind me and looked outside my window to see

if my pa was coming but I didn't see any sign of him. I then started to towards my bed as

the door slammed open. I sharply turned around to see the intruder and it was my father. I

began to walk backwards from the evil grin my father was beginning to make and I then

tripped over a book and fell over towards my bed. I felt the bed cushion my fall as a body

laid on top of mine. I tried to escape from his grasp but it did not work. He the began

kissing my neck as his hand grabbed on to my shirt. He was about to pull it off as I began

to cry. His breathing was very hard as my sister walked in the bedroom. "dada , what are

you doing?" my young sister looked very confused as he then was startled as he got up

quickly to recover himself. "didn't I tell ya to stay outside until I told ya'll to come

back?" tension began to form into his voice as my little sister began to back up. I then

jumped off the bed and ran towards my sister as I grabbed her hand to guide her outside.

"ill take her outside pa!" , I then quickly scrambled towards the door and went on outside.

After I made it outside I picked up my sister and began running out into the fields. I

grasped every breath of air I could while I was running while my sister kept on asking

why I was running so fast. But I kept on running on this never ending road that I knew

would still lead me back to that very same place that I was trying so hard to get away

from. I didn't know where else I would go but I certainly didn't want to be here. After I

couldn't run on any longer so I laid my sister down as I then collapsed onto the floor.

She kept on hitting me and kicking me saying "you better take me back home because I'm

not walking on back", her voice became more distant as I then felt a rush of darkness

swept over me.

**Mayella Ewell Incindent 2 : The First Sign Of Kindness**

"It was then that I realized that a white women could fall in love with a black man."

I woke up and found my sister lying down with puffy eyes. I then picked her up and laid

her on my back , after I started to walk back towards our house. I then looked around

observing what was around us. Before I didn't pay attention because I was to caught up

in running away. Wheat was surrounding every side of our body for miles. There was a

slight breeze that was very refreshing as I then saw one big green tree in the middle of

another field. I then turned and started to jog towards the direction of the tree. After a

mile I had finally made it to the tree. A small clear shiny pond was next to the big tree.

No insects or fish were to be sighted in the pond so I then began to drink the water. I kept

drinking for a few minutes as I noticed how I didn't know how thirsty I actually was. I

then lifted my head up quickly gasping for air after the refreshing drink. My sister was

laying on the green grass that was shaded from the tree. I crawled over to my sister. I

sat down beside her as she then began to wake up. "hey little sis, wake up already so we

can head on back before it gets dark!" She then stood up quickly and said that she had

been waiting for me to get up and she fell asleep. I sighed and I the grabbed her hand and

began on walking home. I found the a dirt road that would lead us back home as my dads

truck pulled by. He looked over and growled "get in." , he pointed his finger towards the

trunk. I then raised my sister into the trunk as I climbed in after. He than began driving

home. I noticed a chiffarobe in the truck as I wondered why it was in here. After we got

home I jumped out of the truck and pulled my sister out and gently put her down onto the

ground. After I heard the truck door slam as my pa said, " bust up that chiffarobe for

some fire wood." he then pulled out the chiffarobe and laid it on the floor. Af6ter he

drove on out into town. He was probably going to go get drunk with the money we really

don't have. I grabbed the axe and swung it down onto the chiffarobe with all my might

and I succeeded on only making a small crack in it. "damn this stupid thing!" I threw the

axe down as I then sat on the front porch thinking what to do about it. After I saw the

same ole black man walking by. He tipped his hat at me as always as he then continued

on walking. I jumped up as I began running towards him. "hey wait!" I waved my hand

towards him as he turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow. "yes m'?" it was a

rude way to talk back but I guess black people wouldn't know how to speak politely. I

caught up to him and then asked him "well, I was hoping that maybe you coulda bust up

this chiffarobe I had in the front yard." . after he replied "why , ok mam", it kind of

ticked me off with all that sass he was giving me but I don't care as long as he gets the

job done. I then nodded my head and turned around and started walking back to where the

chiffarobe lurked. I then saw the chiffarobe and stopped and pointed at it, "there it is." he

then looked at it and then replied "well miss I would be very glad to help you out but all I

got is this hoe. It ain't the right tool to break up this chiffarobe.", I then began running

towards the side of the house saying, " it's alright I got my own tools that you can use!" I

then grabbed the axe and held it carefully. I walked back and placed it into his hand. For

some reason he didn't use his other hand. He raised his arm and slammed the axe into the

chiffarobe as it began to break it apart. I walked inside the house and into my room. I

went into my drawer and got a nickel. I then headed back out as I saw the black man lay

the axe beside the house. I then jogged up to him handing him the nickel. "here ya go. It's

what it is worth.", I looked back at the successful broken chiffarobe. He then shook his

head in disapproval, " no mam. I did it outta kindness." , after he began to walk away

waving goodbye. I stood there watching the man walking away as a new feeling rose up

into my chest. It was a tight sweet feeling of happiness and another sort of feeling that I

never had experienced before. A big smile formed out onto my face as I cupped my hands

over my mouth and yelled out loudly "thank you!". I giggled as I then watched him walk

away, and it that time I admired the strong muscled of his back that moved whenever he

walked. The sun was dieing down and the sky was a deep orange with pink mixed in.

Beautiful it was . . . And It was then that I realized that a white women could fall in love

with a black man.


End file.
